meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Sirens
The Four Sirens are what the freed vampires from Castle Viria ended up calling themselves after The Great Demon War. Originally Vincent Volus had planned to use the four to conduct magical experiments after making them his thralls. This was only found out later on as the girls found out information written through the texts in Castle Viria. Determined to not be thralls to their new fate of being a vampire, they have fought against their thirst and were working on a plan to rid the world of Vincent Volus until he was reported dead within The Chronicles of Dan. It was guessed, as they never said their intentions after wards, that they would then route out the rest of the people who worked for Vincent Volus. Since the crashing of Castle Viria upon Meridia they have not been reported to be seen. It is guessed that if anyone has had contact with them, it would be Alyssiah who had promised to try to find a cure to vampirism. Sarah and Sara Sarah and Sara both became clerics after being freed of being a vampire thrall. It was always assumed they became devoted to a god of a good or atleast neutral nature, but due to the war being so busy no one ever had the chance to ask. Together the two of them stand against many enemies without showing a scratch for it, at least none that last past their healing capabilities, the very same capabilities they use to bring pain to their foes. Vii Vii ended up becoming a sorceror which brought about many different kinds of protection spells with her arsenal, and with it a few longer ranged hard hitting spells to compliment the rest of the group. Vii's damaging spells have to do with lightning, this is was partially done so that her spells don't counter Lillith's spells. Lillith Lillith also became a sorceror like Vii, but primarily specialized in damage dealing spells to slay their foes before they got close. Lillith's favorite spells have to do with Ice, mostly coming from her interactions with Aeroeth. The Second Great Demon War During The Second Great Demon War the souls of Sara and Sarah would combine, and the souls of Vii and Lillith would combine. Though numbering only two physically , they would still be known as the Four Sirens due to the four minds they make up. The world not being so kind to them, they've regressed a bit towards their vampire sides, though still fully undercontrol of it, just seem to enjoy bringing a bit of terror to some people as payment for the way they've been treated in the last 500 years by people who assume before asking about the circumstances of their situation. Sara Sara and Sarah combining together produced one of the most powerful clerics the world had known. Spells: Domains: Darkness, Death, Destruction, Strength lvl0 - 8/day lvl1 through 9 - 14/day Viilith Vii and Lilith just as the other pair had combined into a force that could guard it self from nearly any attack while letting lose lightning and bolts of ice towards their enemies. Arcane Blood Line (feats: Improved initiative, Spell Focus: Evocation, Still Spell) Undead Blood Line (feats: Spell Focus: Necromancy, Iron Will, Combat Casting) Spells: 0 - 12/day Acid Splash, Amanuensis, Bleed, Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Ghost Sound, Launch Bolt, Launch Item, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Prestdigitaiton, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue 1st - 16/day Chill Touch, Disguise Self, Endure Elements, Enlarge Person, Identify, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Reduce Person, Shield, Shocking Grasp, Silent Image, Unseen Servant 2nd - 16/day Alter Self, Blades of Cover, Darkness, False Life, Fog Cloud, Freezing Ray, Ice Knife, Invisibility, Lightning Ray, Mirror image, Resist Energy, See Invisibility 3rd - 16/day'' '' Assay Spell Resistance, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Dispel Magic, Frost Sphere, Lightning Bolt, Major Image, Nondetection, Protection from Energy, Sleet Storm, Vampiric touch 4th - 16/day Animate Dead, Black Tentacles, Dimension Door, Dimensional Anchor, Ice Storm, Scrying, Solid fog, Stone Skin, Wall of Ice, Wall of Lightning 5th - 16/day Cone of Cold , Magic Jar, Mind Fog, Overland Flight, Passwall, Persistent Image, Prying Eyes, Teleport, Wall of Force, Waves of Fatigue 6th - 16/day'' '' Chain Lightning, Disentegration, Dispel Magic (Greater), Freezing Sphere, Permanent image, Repulsion, True Seeing, Undeath to Death 7th - 16/day'' '' Control Weather, Delayed Blast Frost Ball, Ethereal Jaunt, Finger of Death, Greater Teleport, Plane Shift, Project Image, Reverse Gravity, Spell Turning 8th - 16/day Dimensional Lock, Horrid Wilting, Mind Blank, Polar Ray, Power Word: Stun, Protection from Spells, Temporal Stasis, Trap the Soul 9th - 16/day Etherealness, Foresight, Freedom, Imprisonment, Level Drain, Mage's Disjunction, Meteor Swarm, Teleportation Circle, Time Stop, Wail of the Banshee, Wish